yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
TV Tokyo | network other = | first aired = April 2, 2008 | last aired = | num of episodes = 20 as of August 13, 2008 | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is the latest Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, that began airing in Japan on April 2, 2008, as the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The Duelist Genesis, Starter Deck 2008 and Duel Terminals are all designed to introduce this new anime series to Yu-Gi-Oh! card game players. This series has been acquired by 4Kids Entertainment for broadcasting in the United States on Saturday,September 13th 2008. The world English Premiere of this series was shown at the San Diego Comic Con 2008, on Thursday, July 24th 2008. Characters :See Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters The character designs are by Shuji Maruyama. Plot Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is set in Domino City in the year 2021 after the events concerning Yugi Muto. A new form of dueling, "Turbo Duels", now take place on motorcycles called "Duel Runners". While regular dueling still exists, Turbo Duels have become a popular form of enterainment for spectators, who watch them in specially-designed Stadiums. Jack Atlus stole Yusei Fudo's card "Stardust Dragon" along with the first Duel Runner that Yusei made. He then leaves the poorer "Satellite" area of Domino and becomes a "Duel King" in the richer area, called "Neo Domino City". Yusei tries to meet up with Jack to get back what was stolen from him, fighting the Securities, who try to keep "Satellite" residents from entering "Neo Domino City". After meeting Jack in Neo Domino, Yusei has a Turbo Duel with him. After both players ace monsters "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" clash, a mysterious dragon appears causing the duel to prematurely end. After the duel with Jack, Yusei is caught by Securities and sent to a detention center. Here he learns the legend of the Signers. He also fights against unjust treatment of the inmates, particularly by dueling the warden Takasu. After defeating Takasu, Yusei is released. After his release he takes time to retrieve his confiscated Deck and Duel Runner. The Yliaster group hold the Fortune Cup in the hopes of gathering the 5 Signers. Yusei is forced to enter, for the safety of his captured friends from Satellite. Differences in adaptions In the Japanese anime, the class system between the upper class residents Neo Domino City and the often rejected residents of Satellite is a recurring theme throughout the series. While the class system exists in the English anime, it is not as severe and much less emphasized. Some dialogue refering to the class system such as "Satellite scum" is replaced. The English dub adds a part to episodes, where the effects of certain cards are explained. As opposed to previous anime dubs, all original names to date have been kept. Episodes * Season 1 DVD release Another 28 minute DVD, based on the anime, is to be included in the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Duelist Box. Music 1st Japanese opening theme: Kizuna *'Performer': Kra *'Album': Kizuna 2nd Japanese opening theme: Gotta GOLD *'Performer': LM.C Japanese ending theme: START *'Performer': Nakagauchi Masataka *'Album': START / Sun will shine away The 4Kids TV website is holding an open vote for what should be the theme of the English dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Eight one minute songs are playable. The song with the most votes will be featured when the dub premeires on CW4Kids on September 13th. The voting is only open to residents of the United States.http://www.4kids.tv/pickatheme Voting site All of which suck Kuri-Kuri cock References External Links * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S at TV Tokyo (Japanese) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S Konami (Japanese) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's